


Isekagehina

by Wheretheheckismyjello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, And this is about a court in Ancient Japan, Because Haikyuu!! is about volleyball, Comedy, Court Drama, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Isekai, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not a Volleyball Court, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Tobio is a Hot Samurai, Yeah you get it, haha get it, in a good way, so cliche it hurts, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheheckismyjello/pseuds/Wheretheheckismyjello
Summary: I’m an overworked salaryman whose soul has been completely destroyed by corporate life. Until one day, I got hit by a truck and reincarnated in a novel about feudal Japan as Shouyou, a young emperor whose life is in danger from parties who want to take over the throne!  In the novel,  my character gets murdered to give way to the protagonist, my sister Natsu, avenging my death and ascending to the throne. But I really don’t want to get murdered. So, I hire a samurai named Kageyama Tobio to protect me while I figure out a way to get Natsu to the throne in a non-violent way. Unfortunately, changing my character’s destiny in the novel opens up a whole new set of problems I was not expecting: a bloodthirsty daimyo and his consort hellbent on taking the throne for themselves, court drama, and my samurai bodyguard being so hot that I get kind of distracted from dealing with all the issues at hand. Will I be able to manage my love life, survive, and just live a chill life playing kemari?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticartax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/gifts).



> I've been reading too many isekai, so here you go. This is a random gift for majesticartax, whose Kagehina fics regularly inspire me AND get me off. How about that.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

“Gwah!” 

I leapt out of bed, looking around wildly for my ringing phone. Finally finding it after minutes of digging through my sheets, I check the time with a groan. _Shit._ I woke up late. Again. The boss is gonna chew me out for this one. 

My head hurts just thinking about the long day ahead. I wish a meteor would fall out of the sky and just crush me into oblivion so I don’t have to look at another spreadsheet ever again. 

The meteor doesn’t seem to be imminent after a minute of waiting, so I resign myself to the fact that my hellish life as a corporate slave will continue again today. 

Hi. 

The name’s Hinata. I’m just an ordinary salaryman living in Tokyo, working crushingly long hours everyday at XY Inc. 

At this point, I’d show you a montage of me getting squished in the train on my commute, being screamed at by my project manager, the backstabbing gossipy coworkers I have to deal with everyday, and the late nights I have to stay in the office, but why make you as depressed as I am?

It didn’t use to be like this. I used to have dreams! I was going to go places! Do things! Change lives! Save the world! 

Unfortunately, the reality of life smacked me in the face and told me to buckle down with school and get a steady job so I don’t die penniless in the streets. Although, now that I look back, I think that would have been preferable. 

Anyway, no time to keep chatting with you like this. I gotta hustle or I’ll miss my train! Talk to you in a--

_HONK HONK HOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!_

_“Watch out!”_

Huh--?

* * *

Hinata blearily opened his eyes. The ceiling of his room slowly came into focus. Ornate gold leaf painted with idyllic outdoor scenes. 

_“Ugh. What the hell happened?”_ he thought, sitting up. A sharp pang on the back of his head made him gasp in pain. 

“Ow!” He reached for his head and felt the soft gauze of a bandage. “What--?”

He looked down at the blanket covering him. Instead of the usual cutesy blanket covered in volleyballs that greeted him in the morning, a plush comforter made of silk covered him. 

“Eh? What? Where am I?” he cried, nearly falling out of the bed. And not the tiny IKEA self-assembled bed that usually gave him back problems. It’s a huge king-sized bed covered in so many pillows that just surviving the night without suffocating was a Herculean task. 

Upon his cry, the sliding doors to the room suddenly slammed open. 

“My Lord! What’s wrong? I heard a noise!” 

The redhead whipped his head to see a tiny girl with short blonde hair staring at him in panic. She was wearing an elegant kimono that looked like it came straight out of an anime convention.

“Wh--who...who are you? Where am I?”

The girl grimaced and approached carefully. “Oh no. The doctor said this might happen after you fell. It is I, my lord. Yachi, your maidservant.” 

Hinata blinked in confusion. “Maidservant? What? What are you talking about?”

“Sir, do you...do you remember who you are?”

A feeling of dread slowly started creeping in Hinata’s stomach. He has no idea how he got here, but it appears to be either: an elaborate fever dream conjured by his incredibly depressed brain _or_ he has transmigrated into some fantasy setting after a fatal accident. 

And, after having read hundreds of web novels, he’s absolutely sure it’s the latter.

He groaned. “When I wished for a meteor to end me, I didn’t want to then be reincarnated! The whole point is for my life to be over so I don’t have to deal with any more bullshit!”

The maidservant’s eyes widened. The fall must have been more serious than she thought. Now her master was spewing some nonsense she couldn’t understand. 

“M-my lord? I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re saying…”

He looked at her pityingly. So. This is the loyal lackey destined to give him the exposition on this new world and then be totally shocked at her master’s weird change in behavior. 

“It’s okay, Yachi. Just tell me--” 

Hinata started as he felt a flutter of recognition. “Wait. Did you say your name was Yachi?”

The blonde looked hopeful. Perhaps her master did remember? “Um...yes, my lord.”

He looked her up and down. Short. Blonde. Honey brown eyes filled with naiveté and sweetness. There’s no question. This is Hitoka Yachi, a side character in the popular web novel 後発品, an epic tale of action and romance that Hinata stayed up many late hours reading back when he was alive. 

Memories of the novel flooded his brain and then panic quickly followed.

Yachi was the maidservant of none other than the novel’s Emperor Shouyou, the young debonair emperor of the Ohisama family. Dude was handsome, rich, and well-beloved by his subjects.

There was just one problem.

Well, actually. There were several problems. 

But they were all pretty insignificant compared to the main problem. 

Which is that Shouyou befalls quite a cruel fate: a bloody beheading by the novel’s main villain. 

“Shit,” he swore. This was so unfair. Why couldn’t he reincarnate into some rando side character who is never in the main action and just gets to live a quiet and happy life farming cabbage? 

Yachi looked on with concern as Shouyou closed his eyes and sighed a heavy sigh. Then, the emperor opened his eyes again with a steely glint. 

“Yachi,” he commanded, pointing a rather aggressive finger at her. 

“Yes, milord!” she shrieked, standing at attention. 

“Put out an order to my _chiji_! I want the security doubled in this castle. And…”

His eyes narrowed in deep thought, recalling all that happened in the novel. Now...how can he avoid getting totally murdered in this new reality? 

Shouyou smacked his palm with a fist. Yes! That’s it! 

“Send a messenger to Kakunodate to find the samurai named Kageyama Tobio. I don’t care how much gold it takes, but that man must be brought to this castle at once!”

Yachi saluted. “Yes, sir!” 

She ran off to fulfill his orders, leaving the emperor with a very determined expression.

When she had left, he gingerly climbed off his bed and padded softly to the ornate mirror in the corner of his room to look at his reflection. Fiery red hair poked out from underneath the bandage wrapped around his head. Golden brown eyes looked back at him curiously. 

He pinched a cheek.

Just to make sure it really wasn’t a dream.

When no hospital room swam into focus and his feet remained on solid tatami, Shouyou had no choice but to fully accept this new reality. 

Alright. 

He can do this. 

So it didn’t work out for Hinata in his past life. But dammit he is _not_ going let this one rollover on him like that truck did in his waning moments. He was determined to make sure that this Shouyou doesn’t die a gruesome fate, but lives a long, happy life eating meat buns and not doing any paperwork.

Game on. 


	2. The Unbelievably Hot and Aloof Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to the male lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wash your hands, you nasty.

**Chapter 2: The Unbelievably Hot and Aloof Love Interest**

* * *

  
  


Adjusting to his new life after a few days, Shouyou soon realized that being an emperor came with many perks. 

Chefs at his beck-and-call currently panicking over some insane new requests from their emperor: 

“Okay they’re like cookies, but long and thin and dipped in chocolate, but like, not all of it. Leave just a bit of a handle, so I don’t get chocolate all over my fingers.” 

“It’s melon bread, but it doesn’t taste like melon. You know? It just looks like a melon--but not really--on the outside and it tastes like delicious on the inside.”

And so on. 

Fortunately, Shouyou’s favorite food transcends generational gaps: a simple egg over rice with soy sauce that the cooks were more than happy to make. 

Being emperor meant wearing the flyest garments out of anyone in the kingdom. Even if Shouyou found himself longing for his usual trash-fit of a holey shirt and a pair of stained sweatpants, he had to admit he looked pretty _gwaaaah_ (t/n: *sound effect for something amazing*) in all the regalia. 

Being the supreme ruler of the country also meant people treated him with deference wherever he went, which was both disconcerting and incredibly satisfying after the years of verbal abuse from his superiors in his previous life. 

Ah, yes. It’s good to be king indeed. Everyone was finally treating him with respect. 

Well.

Almost everyone.

* * *

“ _Nii-san!_ ”

Shouyou looked up from his third bowl of egg over rice to see a bristling young woman stalk into his room. 

Judging by the flaming red hair and almost-identical giant brown eyes, this must be Princess Natsu: Shouyou’s younger sister and protagonist of the novel. 

“Wh--what?” Shouyou shouted as Natsu approached, rice grains flying out of his mouth. 

“What’s this I hear about you doubling the castle security?” she snarled, grabbing him by the collar. “Do you know how much money that’s going to take? Did you set aside a budget for that? Or did you just randomly yell your requests at Yachi without even thinking again?”

“Uh…” 

Shouyou gulped down his (third) breakfast. His justification for doubling the palace security was pretty solid. According to the novel, in just a couple of months, traitors of the kingdom will succeed in their plot to overthrow him via a bloody coup that leaves him dead and Natsu dying in the snow. 

The ever optimistic Shouyou never saw it coming, so it was an easy enough task to demolish his guards and make short work of the emperor. Literally. They literally made him shorter by cutting off his head. 

He had a sinking feeling Natsu would balk at this explanation, however. Thinking quickly, he cradled his baby sister’s face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. 

“ _Nee-chan_ , I have a perfectly good reason.” He squished her cheeks lovingly. “You see, when I fell and hit my head, I had….a vision.”

“A vision?”

“Yes, my sweet _onee-chan._ In my vision, our beloved parents--may they rest in peace--appeared before me and foretold the tragedy that would befall us.” 

“Tragedy?” Natsu asked, voice muffled by the tightening grip of her brother on her face.

“Yes. Tragedy. In my vision, our parents said that black-hearted traitors in the kingdom will succeed in their plot to overthrow me via a bloody coup that will leave me dead and you dying in the snow.”

He adjusts his voice in a hollow imitation of a ghost. “So Shouyouuuuu, make sure to double the security in the palaaaaaace. Okaaaaaay? Oooohhhhhh….” 

“And then they disappeared and I woke up. So, of course I had to do what they asked for immediately! I didn’t want to disrespect our parents’ spirits!”

_SMACK!_

Shouyou staggered backwards. Natsu sure had a mean left-hook you’d expect to come from a burly man instead of this tiny, adorable teenager. 

“Stop fucking around, Shouyou!” she yelled, pummeling him. “Our parents aren’t even friggin’ dead! Did you hit your head so hard you forgot they’re enjoying their retirement in the Eastern Palace?”

“Ow! Natsu! Stop!” 

Shouyou put up his hands to defend his still-tender head from further injury. Damn. In his panic he completely forgot that the siblings’ parents were indeed still alive, happily doing old people things after abdicating the throne to him. 

“Have you lost your mind? Why the hell did Mother and Father even make you in charge? You’re completely worthless!”

 _Well don’t worry, you’ll end up being the one in charge anyway,_ Shouyou thought as he fended her off. 

Indeed, Shouyou’s death is the catalyst for Natsu’s development into the badass uber-mensch protag who trains for years in the mountains before returning to claim what’s rightfully hers and raining hellfire on the traitors of the kingdom.

And along the way, she somehow manages to snag several sexy love interests, make unforgettable bonds with a random assortment of characters, _and_ become a master shaman so she could end the novel with a heartfelt reunion with her dead brothers and parents.

Because contrary to their current happy state of being able to breathe, their parents do end up being very dead as a result of the coup.

Probably not the best time to bring it up though, considering she’s already pissed at him for suggesting they were ever deceased in the first place. 

“Okay, okay,” Shouyou conceded. “I didn’t have a vision. My spies heard some rumors that made me suspicious and I thought we should be careful just in case they turn out to be true.”

“What rumors? Why didn’t I hear about this?” Natsu demanded. And now it was her turn to stretch her brother’s cheeks with an eye-watering pinch. 

“There are rumors that some of the _daimyo_ are planning a coup. The added security is just a precautionary measure while I have people investigate. Just trust me oh-bwaaay?” he said, words distorted by her pinching. 

She regarded him for a moment before letting go and harrumphing. “Fine. But this is coming out of your allowance, understand? I will not let you hemorrhage the state coffers for some unverified rumors.” 

“Yes, yes,” he sighed. Fortunately, this version of Shouyou doesn’t have much need for money. He learned how to live on the bare minimum in his previous life and can’t imagine he would want anything particularly extravagant in this one. 

“Now, just one more thing,” Natsu declared, arms akimbo. “Would you care to explain why you’ve summoned the Demon King to the palace?”

* * *

Kageyama Tobio looked up at the Imperial Palace with a constipated frown. 

He had been in the middle of his usual harrowing sword training when he was rudely rushed to the palace at the behest of his majesty with nary an explanation. 

_What the hell does that brat want?_ Kageyama thought to himself as he marched through the gates. He’s met the emperor a handful of times, but none of their encounters particularly stood out. Most of his interactions with the palace was with the _shogun_ , given that he was the one in charge of the samurai. 

From what he remembered, the emperor seemed fine enough--likeable but no one special. The type of guy who gets murdered to make way for the true star of the story to shine. 

_Ah better keep that to myself_ , he thought, stomping across the palace to the emperor’s office. Along the way, his stormy expression struck fear in the hearts of several servants, a small squirrel that had wandered in from the courtyard, and even fellow samurai. 

* * *

“We-ell…"

Again, Shouyou couldn’t exactly explain to Natsu that in the future, when she is left dying in the snow, she will be rescued by the famed Demon King of the Ohisama court and that he will train her and help her start an army to take back the kingdom. 

Renowned throughout the land for his unbelievable sword fighting and cold-blooded brutality on the battlefield, Kageyama Tobio was the perfect right-hand to Natsu’s Simba-like return to the throne. 

Surprisingly enough, Kageyama Tobio was not one of Natsu’s love interests in the web novel, giving him more of an older brother role and the author heavily implying that Kageyama had suffered some unbelievable heartbreak in the past that left him practically a eunuch. 

_Technically he’s going to be helping our family later, so why not just have him help us out now by making him my private bodyguard so I don’t die in the first place?_ Shouyou had thought when he had the samurai called to the palace. 

However, he didn’t have the ~~brains~~ time to think of a good reason then.

Okay, he’ll just have to make up some bullshit reason to justify taking away the highly esteemed Demon King from his prominent role in the military and assigning such a seemingly trivial post as being the guard dog of the emperor. 

“And don’t even think about making up some bullshit reason, Shouyou,” Natsu intoned threateningly. "Kageyama-san is a busy man, so why the hell would you waste his time like this?"

“Uh...I want to make him my bodyguard.”

Several veins popped in Natsu’s forehead. She grabbed Shouyou by the collar and shook him like a rag doll.

“What!? Do you know how much Kageyama-san is needed at his post? Do you know how many times we would have been taken over by neighboring nations if he weren’t leading our soldiers at the border? Why the hell would you drag him all the way here to make him your personal bodyguard?”

“You’re...WHAT?”

The Ohisama siblings looked up to see a tall man with black hair and very, very furious blue eyes staring at them with a thunderous expression.

“Sp-speaking of the demon. I mean devil. Haha…” Shouyou said weakly. “Hello, Kageyama-san.”

[ ](https://ibb.co/zxsRmF7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sketches courtesy of being trapped indoors. Thanks as always for reading, kudos-ing, commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate you reading, cutie. Leave me comments! They're my only nourishment.
> 
> Also SORRRRRRYYYYY I haven't updated A CEO and His Secretary. I'm a bum.


End file.
